This invention relates to a shooting-type video game apparatus, in which one aims a model gun at an enemy character displayed on a monitor screen, and to a method for displaying shooting results of a shooting-type game such that the prescribed shooting results are displayed on the monitor screen.
A conventional shooting-type video game apparatus was disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10-230081. This apparatus comprises a monitor screen configured as a game scene by displaying on the monitor enemy characters which are targets in the game, and a model gun which has a trigger for simulated firing of bullets toward the screen. By pulling the imitation trigger, a display of the bullet traveling in the prescribed direction within the monitor screen appears, and if this bullet hits an enemy character, the display status of said enemy character will changexe2x80x94the character may be damaged within the game scene or may disappear from the game scene, etc.
However, in order to aim and shoot from long distances, actual snipers use guns with telescopic sights (scopes) and this sniping takes place under special circumstancesxe2x80x94the shooter""s hands may shake, he may receive xe2x80x9creturn firexe2x80x9d if he misses, etc. By giving no thought to these conditions, games lose any sense of realism and the player""s level of interest drops.
This invention addresses the above problem and has as its objective provision of a shooting-type video game apparatus which raises the player""s interest level by making the games richer in a sense of realism, and a method for displaying the shooting results of a shooting-type video game.
The invention is a shooting-type video game apparatus, in which one aims a model gun at enemy characters displayed on a monitor screen, characterized by provision of an image display means which displays on above-indicated monitor screen a 3-dimensional game field image which includes enemy characters, and a means for displaying enlarged images which enlarges the small area corresponding to the part within above-indicated image at which the model gun is aimed and displays it on a display device built onto above-indicated model gun.
According to this configuration, a three-dimensional game field image including enemy characters is displayed on the above-indicated monitor screen by a monitor means and, on a display device built into/onto the above-indicated model gun, an image of the small area corresponding to the part of the above-indicated graphic image at which the model gun is pointed is enlarged and displayed by a scope means. In this way, the game can be more full of realism and the level of interest even higher.